gleefandomcom-20200222-history
Roz Washington
Roz Washington 'is the current Synchronized Swimming coach at William McKinley High School and makes her first appearance in the episode, Yes/No. Roz Washington is portrayed by 'The Real Housewives of Atlanta' star, NeNe Leakes . Biography Roz is first seen after what can be presumed as Sam's first time with the team. She was an Olympian and won Bronze at the 2008 Beijing Olympics for Individual Synchronized Swimming. It can be assumed that she is a strict coach. Season Three Yes/No In Yes/No, Roz is first introduced, as she is shown to be the coach of the synchronized swimming team at William McKinley High School. Later it seems that she let her students and New Directions perform ''We Found Love in her pool for Will's proposal to Emma. The Spanish Teacher In The Spanish Teacher, Principal Figgins enlists Roz's help coaching the Cheerios, much to Sue Sylvester's dismay. Claiming that Sue's cheerleading routines are far too outdated, Roz instructs the group to perform a more modern style, and the cheerleaders, including Becky Jackson, seem to prefer this new approach. Later, Roz discovers that Sue intends to raise a child, which she opposes, insisting that Sue is "too old" to be a mother. Big Brother In Big Brother, Principal Figgins informs Sue that he is enstating Roz as Co-Coach of the Cheerios due to Sue's lack of effort to make it to Regionals. This adds to the rivalry between the two women, and Roz makes another remark about Sue's baby to be born in adulthood and with a profession. Choke In Choke, she overhears Santana making a comment about Coach Bieste's black eye, gossiping that it comes from Cooter, her husband, beating her. She tells the girls off because domestic violence isn't a matter to be gossiping about. She teams up with Sue and together they give the girls an assigment to perform a song which is lyrically about a woman who can't get out of a hard relationship. But she is shocked by their rendition of Cell Block Tango, saying that they're crazy and she agrees with Sue in saying that they've failed to understand the reality of abuse and the point of the assignment. She is present when Bieste confesses that Cooter hit her, and she asks why she didn't get out of the house because she could easily have beaten him back. Nationals In Nationals, she is shown to be angry because, since the New Directions won their competition, Sue gets to stay head coach of the Cheerios. Goodbye In Goodbye, she congratulates Sue on helping the glee club win Nationals, as well as the Cheerios. She then proposes that the two of them make it their goal next year to get Figgins fired. As she leaves her office she makes another joke towards Sue's age and the baby. Trivia * Won Bronze Medal for Individual Synchronized Swimming at the Olympic Games in Beijing. * Had a threesome with Michael Phelps. * Had noodles with the president. * Had an aunt who was in an abusive relationship. * She thinks she's a better coach than Sue. * Likes to make fun of Sue and her baby. * She usually calling people by aliases. Quotes Category:William McKinley High School Teachers Category:Minor Characters Category:Characters